1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to such apparatus that is constructed to be easily movable between a collapsed or closed position and an open or support position wherein numerous exercise movements can be performed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of exercise and fitness equipment currently used for rehabilitating certain muscle groups following surgery or injury, or for achieving and maintaining a desired fitness level. Such equipment usually comprises elaborate and specialized apparatus and devices that can be used effectively in gyms and fitness centers for controlled anaerobic exercises, which are movements based on resistance to tension or weights. Owing to cost and space requirements for storage and use, however, such specialized apparatus and devices are generally unavailable for home or private use.
Many persons would prefer to exercise privately or on their own schedules without travelling to a gym or fitness center. Although relatively simple exercise apparatus and devices are available for home or private use, they normally can be used only for a limited number of exercises and cannot duplicate the variety of controlled exercises which have been performed with more elaborate equipment at a gym or fitness center. Also, such home exercise devices have not been easily storable and have been difficult to move from one location to another.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable exercise apparatus which enables many common anaerobic exercises to be performed in a private setting, that is small and lightweight enough to be easily moved to a desired location for use and then to be easily storable when not in use, and also, which is simple in construction to enable a variety of exercises to be performed without requiring numerous benches and/or large specialized machines. The present invention provides such an apparatus which meets these needs.